National Hockey League vs. Sega Hockey League
National Hockey League vs. Sega Hockey League (often abbreviated as NHLvSHL) is a crossover hockey game developed and published by Sega, in association with the NHL. Teams NHL Eastern Conference Boston Bruins SHL Rival: J6 Fighters WC Rival: Vegas Golden Knights Stadium: TD Garden Buffalo Sabres SHL Rival: Yokosuka Avengers WC Rival: Arizona Coyotes Stadium: KeyBank Center Carolina Hurricanes SHL Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies WC Rival: San Jose Sharks Stadium: PNC Arena Columbus Blue Jackets SHL Rival: Primp Town Puyo WC Rival: Edmonton Oilers Stadium: Nationwide Arena Detroit Red Wings SHL Rival: Ancient Greece Myths WC Rival: Chicago Blackhawks Stadium: Joe Louis Arena Florida Panthers SHL Rival: Morning Land Cluckers WC Rival: Milwaukee Reapers Stadium: BB&T Center Montreal Canadiens SHL Rival: Motavia Solar System WC Rival: Anaheim Ducks Stadium: Bell Centre New Jersey Devils SHL Rival: Virtua City Police WC Rival: Colorado Avalanche Stadium: Prudential Center New York Islanders SHL Rival: Oboro Ninjas WC Rival: Dallas Stars Stadium: Barclays Center New York Rangers SHL Rival: Tojo Criminals WC Rival: Calgary Flames Stadium: Madison Square Center Ottawa Senators SHL Rival: Jungle Island Bananas WC Rival: St. Louis Blues Stadium: Canadian Tire Centre Philadelphia Flyers SHL Rival: Europa Rebels WC Rival: Nashville Predators Sradium: Wells Fargo Center Pittsburgh Penguins SHL Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids WC Rival: Minnesota Wild Stadium: PPG Paints Arena Tampa Bay Lightning SHL Rival: RoboCy Corporation Knuckles WC Rival: Winnipeg Jets Stadium: Amalie Arena Toronto Maple Leafs SHL Rival: DARPA Aliens WC Rival: Los Angeles Kings Stadium: Air Canada Centre Washington Capitals SHL Rival: Mexico Maracas WC Rival: Vancouver Canucks Stadium: Verizon Center Western Conference Anaheim Ducks SHL Rival: Yuria Barbarians EC Rival: Montreal Canadiens Stadium: Honda Center Arizona Coyotes SHL Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches EC Rival: Buffalo Sabres Stadium: Gila River Arena Calgary Flames SHL Rival: Space Channel 5 Reporters EC Rival: New York Rangers Stadium: Scotiabank Saddledome Chicago Blackhawks SHL Rival: Varrigan Organizers EC Rival: Detroit Red Wings Stadium: United Center Colorado Avalanche SHL Rival: Kyoto Executioners EC Rival: New Jersey Devils Stadium: Pepsi Center Dallas Stars SHL Rival: West Coast Taxis EC Rival: New York Islanders Stadium: American Airlines Center Edmonton Oilers SHL Rival: Noswald Empire Knights EC Rival: Columbus Blue Jackets Stadium: Rogers Place Los Angeles Kings SHL Rival: IRTA Rust Crew EC Rival: Toronto Maple Leafs Stadium: Staples Center Milwaukee Reapers SHL Rival: Mobius Badniks EC Rival: Florida Panthers Stadium: U.S. Cellular Arena Minnesota Wild SHL Rival: Metro Psychopaths EC Rival: Pittsburgh Penguins Stadium: Xcel Energy Center Nashville Predators SHL Rival: Miracle World Fantasies EC Rival: Philadelphia Flyers Stadium: Bridgestone Arena San Jose Sharks SHL Rival: Tokyo-to GGs EC Rival: Carolina Hurricanes Stadium: SAP Center at San Jose St. Louis Blues SHL Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren EC Rival: Ottawa Senators Stadium: Scottrade Center Vancouver Canucks SHL Rival: Zoah Dragon Riders EC Rival: Washington Capitals Stadium: Rogers Arena Vegas Golden Knights SHL Rival: Taisho Samurai EC Rival: Boston Bruins Stadium: T-Mobile Arena Winnipeg Jets SHL Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues EC Rival: Tampa Bay Lightning Stadium: MTS Center SHL Okamura Conference Ancient Greece Myths (Altered Beast) NHL Rival: Detroit Red Wings SC Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids Stadium: Olympus DARPA Aliens (Vanquish) NHL Rival: Toronto Maple Leafs SC Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues Stadium: SBC2 Field J6 Fighters (Virtua Fighter) NHL Rival: Boston Bruins SC Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren Stadium: Statues Jungle Island Bananas (Super Monkey Ball) NHL Rival: Ottawa Senators SC Rival: Taisho Samurai Stadium: KeeKee Island Mexico Maracas (Samba de Amigo) NHL Rival: Washington Capitals SC Rival: IRTA Rust Crew Stadium: Samba Studios Miracle World Fantasies (Alex Kidd) NHL Rival: Nashville Predators SC Rival: Europa Rebels Stadium: Enchanted Castle Mobius Badniks (Sonic the Hedgehog) NHL Rival: Milwaukee Reapers SC Rival: Zoah Dragon Riders Stadium: Green Hill Zone Morning Land Cluckers (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) NHL Rival: Florida Panthers SC Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies Stadium: Pirate Island Motavia Solar System (Phantasy Star) NHL Rival: Montreal Canadiens SC Rival: Noswald Empire Knights Stadium: Algol Oboro Ninjas (Shinobi) NHL Rival: New York Islanders SC Rival: Varrigan Organizers Stadium: Zeed Stadium Primp Town Puyo (Puyo Puyo) NHL Rival: Columbus Blue Jackets SC Rival: West Coast Taxis Stadium: Primp Magic School Space Channel 5 Reporters (Space Channel 5) NHL Rival: Calgary Flames SC Rival: Tokyo-to GGs Sradium: Morodia Vigrid Umbra Witches (Bayonetta) NHL Rival: Arizona Coyotes SC Rival: Tojo Criminals Stadium: Fimbulventr Virtua City Police (Virtua Cop) NHL Rival: New Jersey Devils SC Rival: Kyoto Executioners Stadium: E.V.L. Inc. Yokosuka Avengers (Shenmue) NHL Rival: Buffalo Sabres SC Rival: RoboCy Corporaton Knuckles Stadium: Chi You Men Yuria Barbarians (Golden Axe) NHL Rival: Anaheim Ducks SC Rival: Metro Psychopaths Stadium: Turtle Village Satomi Conference Arcadia Blue Rogues (Skies of Arcadia) NHL Rival: Winnipeg Jets OC Rival: DARPA Aliens Stadium: Valuan Empire Curien Mansion Zombies (The House of the Dead) NHL Rival: Carolina Hurricanes OC Rival: Morning Land Cluckers Stadium: Curien Graveyard Europa Rebels (Valkyria) NHL Rival: Philadelphia Flyers OC Rival: Miracle World Fantasies Stadium: Principality of Gallia IRTA Rust Crew (Binary Domain) NHL Rival: Los Angeles Kings OC Rival: Mexico Maracas Stadium: UN Security Council Kyoto Executioners (Otogi) NHL Rival: Colorado Avalanche OC Rival: Virtua City Police Stadium: Forbidden Mansion MARZ Virtuaroids (Virtual On) NHL Rival: Pittsburgh Penguins OC Rival: Ancient Greece Myths Stadium: Virtual Arena Metro Psychopaths (Condemned) NHL Rival: Minnesota Wild OC Rival: Yuria Barbarians Stadium: Asylum Field Nightopia Nightmaren (Nights) NHL Rival: St. Louis Blues OC Rival: J6 Fighters Stadium: Dream Stadium Noswald Empire Knights (Shining) NHL Rival: Edmonton Oilers OC Rival: Motavia Solar System Stadium: Fortina RoboCy Corporation Knuckles (Streets of Rage) NHL Rival: Tampa Bay Lightning OC Rival: Yokosuka Avengers Stadium: The Syndicate Taisho Samurai (Sakura Wars) NHL Rival: Vegas Golden Knights OC Rival: Jungle Island Bananas Stadium: Paris Tojo Criminals (Yakuza) NHL Rival: New York Rangers OC Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches Stadium: Dojima Family Coliseum Tokyo-to GGs (Jet Set Radio) NHL Rival: San Jose Sharks OC Rival: Space Channel 5 Reporters Stadium: Grind City Varrigan Organizers (MadWorld) NHL Rival: Chicago Blackhawks OC Rival: Oboro Ninjas Stadium: MadWorld West Coast Taxis (Crazy Taxi) NHL Rival: Dallas Stars OC Rival: Primp Town Puyo Sradium: Glitter Oasis Zoah Dragon Riders (Panzer Dragoon) NHL Rival: Vancouver Canucks OC Rival: Mobius Badniks Stadium: The Empire Players Category:Crossover Category:Video Games Category:Games